


A Restless Night

by GofyTomcat1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: After the Child (Grogu) is taken by Moff Gideon, a restless Din Djarin consults with his allies about what is to come.(Note: Spoilers for Chapter 14 of The Mandalorian. Read at your own risk.)
Kudos: 38





	A Restless Night

He can't sleep that night.

"They took him," he tells the ex shock trooper. "They took the child."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Cara Dune asks. "I've gone official now. This isn't like the old days. If you want my help, you'll need to go through New Republic channels."

"The NR won't help me," Din says coldly, rubbing his helmet visor. "That's why I need you."

"You should rest, old friend," Greef Karga says softly. "You won't be able to help the child in this condition."

"Grogu." Cara and Greef look at the Mandalorian confusedly. "What did you just say?"

"The child. His name is Grogu. And Moff Gideon has him."

"And Marshal Dune is in no position to help you. Until and unless the Imperials come back to Navarro, she can't leave the planet. It's out of her jurisdiction."

Din shakes his head, his eyes growing frustrated beneath his helmet."Cara, it's the Empire. You've been fighting them all your life, why hold back now?"

The soldier shakes her head. "I'm a 'joiner' now, Mando. There's only so much the Republic will let you do."

"Damn the Republic!" Din shouts, slamming his hand down on the counter. "Damn their rules, and damn their protocols. I need to get Grogu back, and I don't care what it takes to get him back. I'll kill every Imperial in the system if it means I can stop Gideon."

"That isn't the way, Mando," Fett says from behind him.

"What would you know of 'the way,' Fett? You're a foundling like me. The Creed..."

"Is as much of our religion as our weapons," replies Fett. Tell me, hunter, what do you know of our code?"

" _Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule_ ," Din recites, the words drilled into him from his time in the Fighting Corps. " _Loyalty is life, for without one's clan, one has no purpose. Death is life, one should die as they have lived_."

"My father, Jango Fett, told me there was another part to the creed, one the Children of the Watch often forgot. _Honor is life, for without honor, one may as well be dead_."

"The Watch never told me that one," Din admits. "If they did, I don't remember it."

"Well, it's important now," replies Fett. "Murdering Imperials out of revenge won't bring your foundling back, just like it failed to bring back my father to me. If you want to see that child-"

"Grogu," Din corrects.

"-If you want to see Grogu again, you'll heed what we have to say. I can help you track Moff Gideon. I used to serve under the Empire, I may still have a contact or two within the Remnant. Your Rebel friend can help keep her eye out here on Navarro, unless she cares to step outside her jurisdiction one last time."

"I'm in if you are," remarks Cara. "But if I get demoted for this crazy idea, I'm blaming you."

Din nods. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I suppose I'm in too," Karga replies. "I've been waiting to stick it to Gideon for what he and the Empire did to town. Plus, your child is remarkable. I'd hate to see any harm befall him."

"Then it's settled," Fett says. "We'll rendezvous back at Slave One tomorrow at first light. From there, we'll begin our search."

"Why not leave now?" Din asks. "Isn't time of the essence here?"

"We all need rest," Fett explains. "Especially you. You haven't slept since the battle. If you want to take on Gideon, you're going to need strength."

"This is the way."

Fett nods. "This is the way."


End file.
